Full Moon Date
by Random Stranger Giving Advice
Summary: Lily is worried when her new boyfriend James keeps declining her offers to go out.
1. Dispute

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. I'm not JKR, and if I was, all the Harry Potter books would be some half finished word files on my computer.

* * *

Lily Evans was worried. It wasn't unusual for her to be worried, what with school, Head Girl duties, and endless pranks from the Marauders. But this worry wasn't one of his usual worries. She was worried about her new boyfriend, James Potter. Thinking that it would be romantic, she had asked him out on the full moon. She had found a little shop in Hogsmeade with outdoor tables and wanted them to go on a date there; but when she asked him, he had turned red and mumbled something about having to "do something else" that night, so he couldn't go. 

"I just don't get it," she complained to her friend in her dormitory the next evening, "this is the second time this has happened. Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Her friend, Christi, snorted and said, "Lily, he spent six years chasing after you. Do you think that he's just going to go and cheat on you as soon as you start going out with him?"

Lily knew that Christi was making sense, but she wasn't thinking rationally at the time.

"Listen Lily, I have had many boyfriends, and none of them has loved me, or even liked me, as much as James loves you."

Lily studied Christi for a moment. With shoulder-length, curly blonde hair and clear blue eyes, she was easily one of the most popular girls in the school. She had, had so many boyfriends in her seven years at Hogwarts, she couldn't even count them.

Lily, on the other hand, had long red hair and deep green eyes. She wasn't very interested in dating, but even if she had been, James would have scared off anyone who came near her.

"I just don't know, I mean what if I was just a challenge for him? What if he's just a very good actor?" Lily asked.

"Lily! Breathe!" Christi put an arm around her best friend's shoulders, "Maybe he's old fashioned, maybe _he _wants to ask _you_ out. Don't worry, whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

Across the school, in the Great Hall, four boys were having a similar discussion.

"I just don't get it!" James Potter said over the noise of Great Hall, "Why is she always asking me out on a full moon!"

"Maybe she thinks it's romantic? Girls are funny like that." Answered his friend, Sirius Black as he inhaled a baked potato.

Remus Lupin put down the knife he was using to saw through his rare steak. "I don't want you to blame me, but I realize that this is all my fault. If it wasn't for my, how do you put it, James? Oh yes, my 'furry little problem' then you could go on this date with Lily. I'm sorry."

Sirius said, "It's not your fault, mate. It's mine. If I was only big enough to control you alone, Prongs would be able to go on that date."

Peter Pettigrew said, "No, it's my fault. If I wasn't only a rat, I could help more."

"No, it's isn't anyone's fault. I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this." James said, as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. He got up and left the table, leaving his friends behind him.

* * *

"Maybe I'm going crazy," Lily sat by herself in front of the common room fire, "I _am_ talking to myself."

It was late, almost midnight. Everyone had already gone up to their dormitories. Lily was the only one left in the common room. Christi had stayed in the common room with her, until she fell asleep over _Quidditch Through the Ages. _

"Go on up to bed," Lily had said as she stirred her, "Madame Pince will have a fit if you drool on her book." Christi had nodded sleepily and gathered her things.

A noise coming from the corridor shook Lily from her reverie. It sounded like someone was arguing with the portrait Fat Lady. But who would be up this time of night?

Lily rose from her warm seat and pressed her ear against the covered hole that was the entrance to the common room.

"Listen, I know it's late, but we both want to get some sleep, so how about you just let me in?" someone was saying.

"No, I'm strictly forbidden to let anyone in who doesn't know the password. You shouldn't even be out this late at night. I should report you to the authorities," the Fat Lady replied.

The person sighed in exasperation, "I'm the Head Boy! Who are you going to report me to? And how am I supposed to know the new password if no one bothers to tell it to me!" the person said.

Lily jerked her head away from the entrance. What was James doing up so late?

"Well I don't care if you're the ki-omf!" Lily jerked open the entrance halfway through the Fat Lady's sentence.

"James," she said, "what are you doing up so late?"

"Um, quidditch practice," James said quickly.

Lily gave him a look. "Oh really? Well all the other members of the team came in hours ago."

James ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Well, I went for a walk to the kitchens afterward."

"I hate to interrupt," the Fat Lady said grumpily, "but if you two are planning to stay up all night, please be so kind as to take it inside the common room, so I can get some rest."

"She's right," said James, "if you would be so kind?" he added, gesturing toward the portrait.

Lily sighed and said, "Dispute."

"Finally," said the Fat Lady as she swung to reveal the entrance.

"Well, I'm beat. G'night." James said once they were both in the common room. He pecked Lily on the cheek and turned toward his dormitory.

"Wait!" Lily cried out. She figured this was as good as time as any to discuss what was going on. In fact it was a better time than any, because no one was around to eavesdrop.

James turned around, "What?"

"We need to talk."

"Does it have to be right now," James stifled a yawn, "I'm bloody exhausted."

"Yes, it has to be now." Lily led James over to the loveseat in the corner. "I want to know why you keep declining my offers to go out."

James sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily. I've just been so busy lately."

Lily thought this was an acceptable reason. He did look rather tired, with bags under his hazel eyes. "But why couldn't you go out with me. I've been just as busy, but I've found time for a date."

"I've just had some stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?"

Lily's constant gaze was making James nervous. "I really can't tell you, Lily. It's, well, it's a secret that I _have _to keep."

"James, you know you can tell me anything. I won't care." Lily was getting frustrated.

"Lily, I'm allowed to keep secrets from you. Don't you have secrets that you're keeping from me?'

The tables had turned. "Um, well, yeah. But still why won't you give me a direct answer?"

"Why should I give you a direct answer if you're being a hypocrite!" James was standing now, walking to his dormitory.

"Just where do you think you're going!" Lily yelled.

"To bed!" James yelled back. "I don't want to listen to this!"

"Fine! You don't have to!"

"_Fine!"_

"FINE!"

James stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. Lily collapsed on the loveseat and wept.


	2. Charms

**Disclaimer: **Don't sue me, I'm broke.

* * *

"Lily, wake up!"

"Ung?"

"Lily, you're going to be late!"

"Where am I?" Lily sat up and began rubbing her stiff neck. She was still in the common room, on the loveseat.

Christi was leaning over her. "Lily, I have no clue why you didn't come up to bed last night. I'm not sure I want to know. But you really need to hurry if you're planning on eating breakfast."

Everything about last night came rushing back to her, giving her an instant headache. She stood awkwardly and began to gather her things rather slowly.

"Come on, Lily! You have about five seconds before I leave you," Christi said impatiently.

Lily picked up her bag and smoothed her skirt and hair, before bursting into tears.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," said Christi.

"No, it's not you," Lily said as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "C'mon, I'll explain on the way to breakfast."

As they walked down the many corridors and flights of stairs that made up Hogwarts, Lily told Christi all that had happened that night.

"Well," Christi started, but then stopped short as they entered the Great Hall. "Wow, that was quick," she murmured, looking over towards the Gryffindor table.

"What?" Lily asked, looking around wildly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Christi said hastily, turning Lily around.

But it was too late. There, at the end of the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his friends, was James. But James wasn't alone. No, giggling like a madwoman beside him sat Beverly Scott.

"Oh," Lily said softly, her eyes growing wider as she tried to hold back the tears.

Christi led her to the other end of the table, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't upset her. But suddenly Lily stopped and headed back toward where James was sitting.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Christi whispered fiercely.

Lily said nothing, but sat down at the table, a few seats away from where James was telling a joke. It had to have been a joke the way Beverly was laughing.

"Really Lily, what's the big idea?" Christi asked.

Lily took her time answering, slowly buttering a piece of toast and taking a painstakingly slow bite of it before answering. "I've lived life without James before. I did it for 16 and a half years. If he wants to run off with that twit, Beverly, well, good for him. This just proved that he was cheating on me, which means I was right. I can deal with being right," she said finally.

Christi was exasperated. "He wasn't cheating on you. He's probably just trying to make you jealous."

Lily checked her watched as if Christi had said nothing. "Merlin's beard! Is that the time? We're going to be late for charms." She scooped up her bag and flounced away from the table. Christi bit her lip and followed Lily.

* * *

"Today," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "we will be reviewing for N.E.W.T's. I will partner you up and you will practice the levitation charm. All of you should have learned in your first year, but I am astonished about how many have forgotten. Now _please_ remember that the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa,_ and that the wand movement is a swish and flick. I do not want to send anyone to the hospital wing because of a simple levitation charm.

"Now I will pair you up. Sirius Black and Hilary McCauley." A girl sitting in the front row giggled as Sirius shot her a smile. "Amos Diggory and Rachel Tenbrooke, Peter Pettigrew and Beverly Scott," Beverly Scott groaned. "Alice Smith and Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Christi Fallows…" Professor Flitwick continued calling out names. Lily was only half listening until her name was called. Finally Flitwick called out the final pair, "James Potter and Lily Evans."

Beverly Scott pranced up to the front of the room. "Um, Professor?" She began in a false, sweet voice.

"No changing partners," he said automatically.

* * *

When Lily walked over to where James was sitting, she found him none-too-discreetly blowing kisses to Beverly.

Lily took a few shaky breaths and began taking out her things.

* * *

"Hey Christi," Remus said before diving into his bag.

"Don't you 'Hey Christi' me." Christi snapped at him before sitting down.

Remus surfaced with his wand and a puzzled expression. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Why the anger issues?"

Christi let her head fall to the desk. "It's nothing," she said, "it's just that, well, James it acting rather stupid, which is making Lily act rather stupid. James is your friend, why did he and Lily break up? And what's up with this whole Beverly thing?"

Remus took on a rather odd, closed expression. "Well," he said calmly, "I believed that they broke up over a date, which is trivial in the long run. James just came down to breakfast this morning with Beverly on his arm. I suppose he's trying to make Lily jealous."

"SEE! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Christi exclaimed loudly before clapping a hand over her mouth. "That's what I thought," She whispered.

"Well, now that we've cleared that up, why don't we get to work," Remus said as Professor Flitwick neared their desk.

* * *

The other pair were making quite a bit of progress, but as Lily and James were just sitting there, glaring at each other (although James would give Beverly a little wave every now and then) they were getting nowhere.

When Flitwick came over to check on their progress, he was not amused.

"Let's get to work now, Potter, Evans! We can't afford to waste time!" he squeaked, trying to sound stubborn.

"Professor, I would love to get to work, but Potter here seems too enchanted by Miss Scott to get out his wand," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

A small blush began to creep up James' cheeks as he realized that he had yet to get out his wand. He dived into his bag with a small "oomph".

Professor Flitwick nodded curtly and moved to the next couple.

* * *

Sirius was diligently working, that is, compared to Peter. While Sirius had miraculously perfected the art of multi-tasking (he was managing to flirt and work at the same time) Peter was just staring off into space.

When Hilary went to get more feathers, Peter seized the chance to talk to Sirius privately.

"Padfoot," he whispered urgently, "I'm hungry."

Sirius looked at him disbelievingly. "How can you be hungry? You just ate breakfast!"

"I know," Peter started, but then stopped as Flitwick neared his desk. "I know," he began again, "but I get hungry when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"This Beverly, the way she's looking at Prongs. It's starting to scare me."

"It's okay, Wormtail, she scares us all."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. Sorry it took so long to update. I want to thank all my reviewers. THANK YOU! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed _Note Wars. _I wuv you all. 


	3. Christi's Adventure

Christi wandered through the corridors. She had been in Remedial Potions since 8 o'clock. It was now ten.

The day had been one confusing blur to her, so she seized the chance to get away from everyone. Professor Slughorn had been quite surprised when she had whole-heartedly agreed to take Remedial Potions.

Now she was killing time before she knew she would have t get back to the common room. She had managed to avoid the new caretaker and his evil kitten, but she knew her luck would run out eventually.

"I wish I know to get to the kitchens," she whispered aloud, "I would kill for a brownie."

"A brownie, eh? I'm more of an ice cream guy, myself," Sirius said, appearing from thin air.

"Holy shiitake mushrooms," Christi yelped.

"Nice save," Sirius mocked.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but, since I'm a gentleman, I shall answer you question. I, as ashamed of it as I am, harbor a secret love for giving young ladies heart attacks."

Christi glared at him over the top of the reading glasses that she was still wearing.

"Nice glasses," Sirius said, "and you never told me why you're wandering the halls aimlessly."

"Even though it's none of your business, I have Remedial Potions. And, I'm sort of avoiding the common room until it's necessary to go back." Christi said sheepishly.

"Ah, yes, the noble art of avoidance.

Christi glared at him some more. "How did you manage to sneak up on me, anyway? You just appeared out of nowhere."

Sirius shifted his weight uncomfortably. He bit his lip and said, "You really don't know? Um…then I don't think I should tell you."

"Am I supposed to know? Does Lily know?" Christi demanded.

Sirius could tell this was going in the wrong direction, so he tried a new tactic. Outright lying. "Um, no, Lily doesn't know."

Christi breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, 'cause Lily tells me everything. But anyway…Hey! What's that you've got there?" She realized for the first time that Sirius's hands were behind his back, hiding something.

"Uh, it's nothing," he said nervously, trying to inch away.

But Christi was too quick. "An invisibility cloak! You have an invisibility cloak!"

"Well, technically it's James's, but he lent it to me for tonight."

Christi was about to ask to ask where James had gotten an invisibility cloak when the caretaker's scruffy kitten, Miss Norris, darted in front of them.

Miss Norris stopped, glared at them through yellow eyes, and ran off to report to her boss.

"C'mon," Sirius whispered urgently, "we need to get out of here. There's something weird about that cat." He grabbed Christi's arm and ran.

Christi stumbled at first, but soon regained her balance. She and Sirius raced through the corridors, not slowing once. As she was about to round the corner, Sirius grabbed her again and jerked her toward the wall.

Christi flung up her arms and prepared for the impact. But instead of cold, hard stone, she felt the familiar sensation of walking through a sheet of water.

"Is it your goal in life to scare me to death!" she screamed at him.

He clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. "Shh! Just because we aren't in the main corridors anymore doesn't mean people can't hear you!" he whispered.

Christi pulled his hand off of her mouth and asked, "Where are we?"

They were in a narrow passageway with a low ceiling. There was a torch in a bracket on the wall. The floor sloped gently upward.

"Shh! We're in the hidden hallway where Peeves takes up residence. It's the most direct route to the common room. If we're lucky, Peeves will be somewhere else," said Sirius, taking the torch from the bracket. "Follow me."

As they made their way through the corridor, Christi saw that it was littered with all kinds of things: Dungbombs, Stinkpellets, shards of glass, inkwells, water balloons, even a few trophies.

"We're lucky," Sirius said after a while, "Peeves is gone and we are almost there."

He was about to start walking again when they heard cackling coming from the room above them. Peeves swooped down, but stopped short when he saw the students.

"Well, well, well," he said, still hovering a foot above the floor, "it's looks like we have a few students out of bed. I should probably alert the authorities."

"Come on, we are going to the common room and we're almost there," Sirius said pleadingly.

Peeves smiled menacingly. "Are you sure you two lovebirds aren't snogging in my humble abode?"

Christi looked mortified. "Of course not!" she shrieked.

"Well then, I suppose I let you pass. On one condition though, you have to sing me a little song. You know the one," he said, nodding to Sirius.

Sirius took a deep breath and began to sing. "Oh, Peeves is the best! He's better than the rest! Peeves is darin'! He's not afraid of the Bloody Baron! Peeves is humble! You can hear him 'cause he doesn't mumble! Peeves is slick! He's cooler than Nearly Headless Nick!"

Peeves applauded him, "Wonderful! Could have stood to be a bit louder, but I suppose that's the best you can do at 11 o'clock at night."

He smiled mockingly and floated out of the way.

Christi glared at him and as she walked through the wall again. She reappeared about fifty meters from the Gryffindor common room. Sirius was a few feet behind her, muttering about Peeves' song.

"What's that supposed to mean, not afraid of then Bloody Baron? Everyone knows that's the only person—dead or alive—that can control him! I should alert the Baron, I should!"

Christi rolled her eyes and muttered the password to the common room.

Once inside she went straight to her dormitory. Sirius was still muttering to himself and didn't notice. She practically sprinted up the stairs and flopped into her bed, her clothes still on. She could have sworn she heard a faint sobbing, but was too tired to pay it attention.

* * *

**A/N: **Goodness, I am horrible! I had the worst case of writer's block, and I know that's an incredbly lame excuse, but it's true. I promise I update sooner next time! And I have a Neville/Luna oneshot coming, so don't worry.  



	4. The Search for Men and Alcohol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, etc.

* * *

"How hard was it for you to sneak to the kitchens and get me some firewhiskey?"

"I told you, the elves didn't have any!"

"_Suuure."_

"I'm telling you they didn't!"

Sirius and James glared at each other from across the breakfast table while Peter stuffed down his eggs. "Where's Moony?" he said, oblivious to all that was around

him.

As soon as these words were out of his mouth, Remus burst into the Great Hall, sopping wet and looking very disgruntled.

As the Great Hall burst into laughter Remus sat down and glowered at Sirius, who was failing in his attempt to keep from laughing by stuffing several sausages in his mouth.

"What happened to you?" James asked as the Hall calmed down a bit.

"Peeves happened to me, thank-you-very-much. I was late because I couldn't find my sweater, so I was running to catch up when I saw some first years about to be pelted with water balloons. Being the kind person that I am, I shoved them out of the way and took the full blast of it. Then do you know what those little snots did? They laughed! At me! The kind soul that had just saved their little butts!" Remus said angrily.

"And you're _positive _that the house elves don't have any firewhiskey," James asked Sirius, almost as if Remus hadn't said a thing.

"Wait, wait, wait," Remus interrupted, "you're trying to get _what_?"

"Firewhiskey!" said Peter enthusiastically.

"What!" Remus exclaimed.

"Firewhiskey!" Peter said again.

"I know that. _Why _are you trying to get firewhiskey?"

"You don't understand," James said, launching into dramatics, "I _need _it!"

"Oh, quit acting like it's oxygen. Why do you _need _it?" Remus asked, mimicking James' tone of voice.

"It's the new bird. When she kisses me it's like she's eating my face. I need to forget, or at least make it bearable."

"Thank you for that lovely image," Sirius muttered into his plate.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Peter.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. Peter wasn't normally one to volunteer ideas.

"It's Saturday, right? The Three Broomsticks is bound to be open late. You can sneak out after dark, no problem," he said.

While James and Sirius were marveling at this stroke of brilliance, Remus still looked skeptical.

"Just one problem," he said, "you're not of age."

"No," Sirius said, a wicked grin playing on his features, "but you are."

"Oh no you don't," Remus said quickly, "you're not dragging me into this."

"Oh come on, Moony! Help out your mate!" James pleaded.

"You're the Head Boy! You should be setting a good example!" Remus said, gesturing wildly.

"I'll be your _friend_," he said, using the same tactic that one might use in kindergarten.

"I thought you were already my friend."

"Moony, I hate to do this, but you've made me resort to blackmail. I'll tell everyone about the time Sirius spiked your butterbeer and you went off on a drunken rant."

"You-you have no proof," Remus said, his voice getting slightly higher.

"Au contraire, for little did you know, Frank lent me his camera. You were too drunk to notice me taking the pictures."

With that James dove under the table and began to rummage through his bag. A few moments later her reappeared with a photograph of Remus standing precariously on a table, a lampshade on his head, his finger wagging violently. He was obviously giving some kind of lecture.

"I think at that point you were informing us on why Potions isn't necessary to pursue a career," said Sirius, grinning madly.

"Give me that!" Remus snarled, before tearing the picture out of James's hand. He began to rip it to pieces with a look of savage satisfaction on his face.

"Oh, don't think that's the only copy," James said smugly.

"Fine!" Remus spat, "I'll buy you your alcohol, but you owe me!"

"Of course I do, dear Moony. But first I think we should hightail it out of here. Beverly's bound to be awake by now."

"Aha! So you are just using her to make Lily jealous!"

"Well, duh! And you're supposed to be the smart one," James said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon."

* * *

"Lily, get up!"

"No, no, you can't make me!"

"I understand that this is an emotional time for you. But you have been through about 50 emotions in a matter of two days. This is just a stage, so get up!"

Lily stuck her head out from under her blanket and glared at Christi. "It is not. I am utterly woebegone," she said defiantly.

Christi sighed and rubbed her temples. "Listen Evans, if you don't get out of bed right now, I'm going to hex you out."

"You wouldn't dare," she said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Try me."

"Okay, fine. But I won't be happy about it." Lily rolled over and fell out of bed with a loud _THUMP _before letting out an anguished moan.

"Oh, I think you'll be singing to a different tune after today," Christi said vaguely.

Lily glanced at her uneasily from the floor. Christi's ideas weren't always the best.

As they walked down to breakfast Christi refused to release any more information. But once they were seated, she spilled her idea.

"Well, you know how James is only dating Beverly to make you jealous? Oh, don't look at me like that; you know it's true. Well, two can play at that game.

"Christi," Lily said, pulling her plate towards her, "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"What could go wrong?"

"Tons of things," Lily said frantically.

"Oh come on! It's the only way we'll get James to apologize!"

"Maybe I should just apologize," Lily said apprehensively.

"Come on! You can't just give up like that! Trust me, when couples break up, it's war. Now, women have been winning these said wars for centuries. Do you want to ruin what women have strived to achieve for centuries?"

"Listen Christi, I'm all for feminism, but wouldn't it just be easier for me to apologize?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily, you simply do not understand. It's not about what's easy, it's about what's right!"

"How is this right?"

"Never mind that. Now come on, we've got to find you a man!" she said, grabbing a few pieces of toast and pulling Lily out of her chair.

Lily looked longingly at her uneaten eggs and followed her friend out onto the grounds.

* * *

James had managed to avoid Beverly for most of the morning, but his luck was running out.

"That was too close," he whispered, crushed into a broom closet with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, waiting for Beverly to pass.

"Okay James, this is too much. Why can't you just break up with her and apologize to Lily?" Remus said after they had squeezed out.

"NO!" said James and Sirius at the same time, each looking equally scandalized.

"And why not?"

"Moony, everyone knows that when a man and a woman are in a fight, it's an ongoing war. This has been going on for years, and men have always won the fight," Sirius said.

"Surely you don't want me to forfeit this war?" James asked.

"Well no, I suppose. But this Beverly thing isn't really right."

"Of course it's not right, but it's easy," said James, "Now let's get going, before she comes back."

* * *

"God knows how many boys in this school and we haven't found one that'll work!" Christi complained.

"We've only been through Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. We still have Hufflepuff," Lily said placidly.

"Yeah, you're right. But what are the chances of finding a good guy in _Hufflepuff_?"

The girls were outside, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather. They had their shoes off and were dangling their feet in the lake.

"Wait, have we tried Greg Walters?" Christi asked.

"Yup," Lily said.

"Dang," Christi said, and with a slash of her wand a name was marked off the list floating in front of her.

"You know what would make James really mad? If we tried Snape," said Lily. She had meant this purely as a joke, but a slow grin was spreading across Christi's face.

"What? Oh no, Christi, don't even get that look. I am NOT going out with Snape to make James jealous," Lily said as she saw the look her friend was giving her.

"Why not? It'd be perfect!" Christi said excitedly.

"But, Snape? He's evil!"

"He's not evil, he's just morally challenged."

"It's not like he'd actually agree. He hates me. Called me a mudblood, remember?"

"He hates James more than he hates you. And if he still doesn't want to, I could _persuade _him."

"Oh, you won't hex him, will you?"

"Only if I need to, now come on!"

The girls searched for Snape for about fifteen minutes, before they found him in the library.

"Hello," he sneered when he saw him coming, "Fallows, Evans."

"Save the small talk for later," Christi said quickly, "Listen, we need you help."

Snape looked taken aback. "_You _need _my _help? Why, Fallows, I'm flattered," he said sarcastically

"Oh, ha ha. Okay, will you go out with Lily to make James jealous?"

"As much as I would love to aid you in your petty feud with Potter, I believe I'm busy," he said coldly.

"We'll pay you."

"I don't need your money."

"How's twenty galleons a week sound?"

Snape couldn't hide his surprise. Twenty galleons a week was a fair bit of money.

"Christi," Lily whispered urgently, "I don't _have_ that much money!"

"Don't worry," Christi whispered back, "I'll pay it."

"Hmm," Snape said, thinking aloud, "Getting paid to infuriate Potter. I'll do it," he said, holding out his pale hand for Christi to shake. She shook it and hurried out of the library. Lily followed, feeling sick to her stomach.

* * *

"Oh God!"

"Don't worry."

"I can't do this, I'm bailing!"

"Oh no you don't! You made a commitment and you're sticking to it!"

"You made it for me!"

Lily and Christi were just outside the Great Hall, waiting for the Slytherins to arrive. Lily was close to having a nervous breakdown.

"Now listen up, 'cause here's the plan," Christi said with the air of a scientist about to perform and experiment, "Once Snape gets here, I'll go ahead in. You walk in and sit down at the Slytherin table next to Snape. I'll be reporting James's expressions, behaviors, et cetera to you after dinner."

"Your crazy, I can't do this!" Lily said.

"Too late now, here come the Slytherins," said Christi, "Bye."

"Don't you leave me!" Lily said quickly, but it was too late. Christi had already slipped between the large wooden double doors.

"Evans," a voice said behind her.

Lily squealed and turned to face Snape. "Oh, hi," she said quickly.

Snape sneered and held out his arm. "Shall we?" he said, obviously disgusted.

Lily took it uneasily and proceeded to enter the Great Hall. The Slytherins behind her were horrorstruck.

As uncomfortable as she was marching into the Great Hall on the arm of Severus Snape, it was all made up when Lily saw the look on James's face. She glanced at Christi, who didn't see her; she was too busy scribbling notes. Lily took one last look at James before marching boldly to the Slytherin table.

* * *

"I take it you didn't know about this?" Remus said at the look on James's face as Lily marched past.

"You did?" James croaked.

"Yeah, I was sort of in the library and overheard it."

"You didn't tell me?" James said.

"I figured it'd get around. In fact I thought you already knew," Remus said sheepishly.

"That's it then," James said, pushing away from the table, "Forget waiting until after dark. I need alcohol now."

He grabbed Remus's and Sirius's wrists and pulled them out of the Great Hall. Peter followed, confused.

* * *

"Did you see James leave right after I came in, that was awesome!" Lily exclaimed. "Of course it was hard to eat at a table full of Slytherins who were planning my demise."

"Sure," Christi pouted.

"What's up? Your plan—as much as it pains me to say this—was a success. You should be celebrating."

"Yes, the plan worked, but the experiment was a failure," said Christi dejectedly.

"Why do you think that?"

"James didn't stick around long enough for me to get enough notes. And Beverly didn't even show up!" Christi said sulkily.

"Oh, yeah, I gave her detention," Lily said slyly.

"Lily! After all the times I've asked you to abuse your position and you went on a rant about how Dumbledore trusted you enough to give you this position and how you can't abuse it, and blah blah blah. Now you're using it to get back at Beverly."

"You make it sound worse than it is. She was actually breaking rules."

"_Suuure_, what was she doing?"

"Using magic in the corridors, so I had an excuse."

This sounded plausible, but Christi was still doubtful. "What's the catch?"

"Her bag split and she was just using the summoning charm to pick her books up. Oh, and I, er, split it for her."

"Lily!" Christi exclaimed, "That's brilliant!"

"Thank you, thank you," Lily said, taking a mock bow, "but seriously, have you seen James lately? I haven't seen him since dinner."

"Nope, but I wouldn't worry. He'll turn up eventually."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Technically, I blackmailed you into this."

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were shivering outside of the Three Broomsticks. Despite how warm the day had been, with the sun down it was getting cold. They had left so abruptly that they left their cloaks.

"It's not like Madame Rosmerta will actually sell it to me," Remus reasoned.

"Then lie," said James, "tell her that it's for Dumbledore or something."

"What ever you do, just do it fast. I'm freezing out here," Sirius said, pushing Remus into the pub.

Remus slowly and nervously walked up to the bar. Madame Rosmerta had her back turned to him.

"Er," Remus cleared his throat.

Madame Rosmerta turned around. "Oh, hi Remus. What can I get you?" she asked.

"Er, can I get a bottle of firewhiskey? Professor Dumbledore is entertaining some friends."

"Sure," she said, taking a bottle down from the rack behind her and handing it to Remus. "That'll be two galleons, please. Have a good night."

"You too," Remus said, taking the bottle with clammy hands and paying quickly before walking out of the pub.

"There," he said, handing the bottle to James, "I hope you're happy. I have betrayed the trust of Madame Rosmerta."

"Yes, I am," James responded, "Now let us go get wasted."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you're all happy that this update was fast. Yay! I met my deadline. And it was super long to make up for the crappiness of chapter three. And please review. I get like, 100 hits and 4 reviews. That would make me smile a jump for joy.  



	5. The Day After

**Disclaimer: **I'm not JKR, nor a representative of WB. I do this for fun.

* * *

"Ohh, I feel sick." 

James tried to sit up in his bed, but a wave of nausea bowled him over. He checked his watch. It read 11:07

"What happened last night?" he asked, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm.

"You downed about half a bottle of firewhiskey in three gulps," said a voice from the bathroom.

James sat up again and while fighting nausea, put his glasses on. Remus appeared from the bathroom.

"What happened other than that?" James asked angrily. He could have deduced that he had gotten drunk on his own.

"Yes, well, Sirius drank the other half and you two went into a duet about, and I quote, "Prongs, the Walking Coat Rack". I think you scared some of the first years. Then Beverly came in from her detention—"

"When did Beverly get detention?"

"Lily gave her one yesterday. Anyway, once Beverly came in Sirius grabbed her and started kissing her. Then you hexed him and gave him a moustache. I think he quite liked it, though."

"Where is Padfoot, anyway?" James asked. His nausea had subsided a little and he was now using his strength to battle a headache.

Remus jerked his thumb at a lump in the bed beside James'. James could see the lump was moving slightly and snoring softly.

"What happened next?" James asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Professor McGonagall came in to find out who was making such a racket, and you stole her hair net. By the way, you have detention for a month because of that. Then Lily came in and—,"

"Oh, dear God."

"No, it's not as bad as you think. I suppose she pitied you because she took you upstairs and put you to bed. That didn't sit too well with Beverly, though. But on the bright side, I managed to find and destroy all evidence that incriminates me," Remus finished happily.

"Joy for you," James said darkly.

"I know. Now let's see if we can get Sirius up and them we can go to lunch."

"Ugh."

"And then to the hospital wing."

* * *

Lily sat in on of the overstuffed armchairs by the fire. Despite yesterday's warm, sunny weather, today it was overcast and chilly. She was relieving yesterday's events for the hundredth time and the weather seemed to match her mood 

"Hey, you."

Lily turned to face Beverly Scott, who was standing with her hands on her hips, her wand drawn, her expression defiant.

"Hello," Lily said coolly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking out the window."

"Not that! Why are you messing around with James?"

"_What?"_

"Don't play dumb! Last night you took James upstairs, what were you doing?"

"I was taking him to bed! He was drunk, he had detention, and you seemed too busy with Sirius to do anything!"

"Listen, Evans, you _had_ your chance with James and it didn't work out. I suggest that you step off and let someone else have a go."

Lily stared at Beverly for a moment, before bursting into peals of laughter. Beverly stared at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "but you're making James sound like a carousel. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lunch."

James, Remus, and a very haggard looking Sirius had just come down the stairs and had caught the very last part of the conversation. Lily breezed past them on her way to the exit. But suddenly she stopped, and turned around. "Oh, by the way Potter, we have Head Duty tonight," she said, before walking out.

* * *

"This is just wonderful," James said sarcastically, "we're back on a last name basis _and _we have Head Duty." He looked down at his sandwich angrily and proceeded to stab it with a fork. 

"Well don't take it out on your sandwich," Sirius said, snatching the food off of James' plate and placing it gently on his own.

Remus stared at him in amazement. "How can you have such an appetite? Are you even hung over?" he asked him.

"Of cour 'm ung ova," Sirius said around a full mouth of food. He swallowed and finished, "I have a pounding headache and I'm tired."

"Then how can you eat like that?"

"I dunno. Hangovers have never affected my appetite."

"Of course."

"Guys, can we get back to the subject at hand?" James interrupted.

"Sure. So what exactly are you two going to do tonight anyway?" Remus asked.

"I don't really know. Usually we report to Dumbledore's office around 8:30 and then he'll tell us what to do."

"Wait, don't you have detention tonight?" Peter asked.

"You actually said something, Wormtail! I was worried that you had lost your voice," Sirius said. "Yeah, I was wondering that too."

"McGonagall's going to give him off so he can go to the meeting," Remus said matter-of-factly. "What?" he said as he saw everyone staring at him, "She told me last night."

"Damn! Detention was my only hope of getting out of this meeting!"

"Tough luck, Prongs," Sirius said. "Hey, are you going to finish your salad?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily and Christi were having a similar conversation in the Owlery. 

"I can't believe this!" Lily said frantically while dodging falling owl pellets.

"Believe what?" Christi asked as she searched for her pet barn owl amongst the many others.

"You know, you really are clueless sometimes. I can't believe that out of all the weeks Dumbledore could have picked to give us Head Duty, he picked this one. The one when James and I are having a row!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that this fight is only going to last one week?" Christi asked as she tied the letter to her owl.

"Well, no, not exactly. It's usually just that James caves in after a few days and apologizes," Lily said, rubbing her neck uneasily.

"How do you know, you've never had a row before, have you?"

"Yes we have!" Lily said indignantly. "We had one over winter break."

"Over what?"

"James wouldn't wear the sweater I bought him."

Christi looked at Lily as if she was slightly disturbed. "You remind me of my mum, you know that? One time she stopped speaking to my father for two weeks because he said her potatoes were too dry."

"Hey, I'm not like that!"

"So you're saying that this fight isn't petty?"

"Well, I suppose it is sort of insignificant. But he could have been cheating on me for all we know!"

"Yeah, whatever. Hey! Doesn't he have detention tonight?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because his detention doesn't start until tomorrow night. Professor McGonagall never gives detention the same night as prefect or Head duty."

"Oh."

"But I'm rather peeved about that. I could have actually gotten out of Head Duty."

"I thought you liked Head Duty," Christi said, walking back towards the exit.

"I used to, but now it's going to seem like torture."

"I'm sorry. But, hey! You're Lily Evans! You can handle anything!"

Lily snorted. "Hardly," she said, walking around a large boulder.

"Hey, don't doubt yourself. Now hurry up, I'm famished."

* * *

James and his friends were just leaving the Great Hall as Lily and Christi entered. The two groups quickly averted eyes and pretended not to notice each other as they passed. Lily headed over to the Slytherin table and Christi followed her. They sat down next to Snape, and tried to ignore the piercing glares of the other Slytherins. 

James sprinted around the corner and right into Beverly Scott.

"Hi Jamesy!" she said cheerily. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, uh, hi Bevy," said James, looking back at his friends. _Help me_, he mouthed to them.

_How?_ Sirius mouthed back.

James shrugged and let himself be carried away by Beverly. Sirius and the others followed, looking worried.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello there, readers! I'm back from the dead! And I apologize for the long wait and the crappish chapter. The next on will be better, I promise. Now for my explanation on why I was gone for so long. Um...would you believe that my dog ate my keyboard? No? Didn't think so. Alright, about half of is was some serious writer's block and the other half was laziness. But next time, if I'm taking too long, drop me a line or something, and I'll get right on it. Oh, and I need a beta. My old one quit. Any takers? And remember, virtual cookies to everyone who reviews!  



End file.
